If I Could Write The Broe Scenes Part 1
by Fidomom
Summary: My spin on a recent Broe event. Please read and review. Thanks


Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
If I Could Write The Broe Scenes ...  
by Fidomom  
  
Brady looked up to see Chloe hurrying toward him with a big smile on her face.  
"Hey, Diva, you look considerably happier! What's up?"  
Chloe smiled even bigger if possible. She was glowing.  
"I got the best news! Guess what?"  
Brady grinned,  
"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and guess that Nancy and Craig did not completely ruin your life by going to New York. What happened?"  
Chloe grabbed his hands and sat across the Java Cafe table from him leaning forward smiling into his eyes.  
"Cecilia Marin is holding her last spot in the Master Class open until after she hears my audition in early July! I have a shot at making my dream come true afterall! You were so right Brady! One of these times I'm gonna just shut-up and listen to you when you tell me to chill!"  
Brady grimaced,  
"Oh God I hope not that wouldn't be any fun for me at all!"  
Chloe giggled,  
"Yeah well I think we both know that I can only say that now because things worked out in my favor! The chances of me ever immediately taking your future advice are pretty slim! Anyway I'm really happy and excited about getting another chance to audition and I want to celebrate!"  
Brady pouted,  
"Am I invited?"  
She grinned at him,  
"Of course! Like I could celebrate this without you! How should we celebrate?"  
He thought for a moment.  
"Could I take you out for dinner? Maybe to Tuscany's?"  
Her eyes lit up happily,  
"Perfect! I'd really like that!"  
Brady queried smiling,  
"So what time shall I pick you up?"  
She lowered her head slightly and demurely suggested,  
"Seven?"  
He squeezed her hands,  
"Okay then, I'll call and make the reservation and I will pick you up at seven o'clock sharp."  
She gripped his hands tighter when he tried to let go. Still holding his hands she stood and pulled him to his feet. She dropped his hands and wrapped her arms around him,  
"Thank-you so much Brady!"  
Brady returned her embrace.  
"For what?"  
Chloe kept her arms around him but tilted her head back to look at him still smiling,  
"Everything! From the beginning to now but especially thank-you for being you! I really am crazy about you Mr. Testosterone!"  
Brady chuckled at that. Their eyes met and their mouths stopped smiling and got closer together. At the last moment Chloe grinned and grabbed his face turning his head to one side. She kissed his cheek hard and long ending with a big kiss noise. He raised his eyebrow at her smirking. Chloe smiled at him and said,  
"Have fun explaining that to your sister, Mimi and Philip! They're right behind you! Bye Brady see you at seven!"  
Brady lost his smile quickly as he looked around in a panic and sure enough there were Tink, Meems and good old Uncle Phil. He looked back in the direction in which Chloe was fleeing and wished he'd fled with her but it was too late.  
"Hey Brady you've got ... oww Belle! What was that fo .... ohhhhh nevermind!"  
Brady looked suspiciously at the two girls,  
"Okay Tink what's going on?"  
Belle looked up at Brady smiling and keeping her eyes blank and innocent she shrugged,  
"Oh just girl stuff! Anyway, wasn't that Chloe we saw you ahem talking to? Where'd she go in such a rush?"  
Brady smiled and looked down at his feet before looking at his sister again,  
"Oh I see! You think you saw something. Well, let me just say for the zillionth time Chloe and I are just friends!"  
Belle started to giggle and said,  
"Is that why you are sporting a big old lipstick kiss mark on your cheek?"  
Brady's jaw dropped open and he placed his open palm over the spot Chloe had just kissed,  
"So that's why ... Oh Diva you're gonna pay for that! ... No Tink you've got it all wrong Chloe did that on purpose as a prank because she saw all of you coming and thought it would be funny to put me in an uncomfortable situation. I'll have to pay her back for that!"  
Philip's barely concealed jealousy rose to the surface,  
"You better not hurt her Brady!"  
Brady looked at Philip like he was yesterday's cafeteria leftovers,  
"Not that it's any of your concern but I never would ... unlike you. How's Cynthia these days Phil?"  
Phil's face reddened uncomfortably but he didn't answer.  
Belle raised her eyebrows at Philip,  
"Brady's right Philip you've no right getting your nose out of joint considering mere moments ago you were sporting your own lipstick kiss mark on your cheek compliments of Cynthia and something tells me Cynthia wasn't joking!"  
Brady's eyes bored into Philip's until Philip looked away miserably.  
Mimi brightened and took a step toward Brady with a napkin poised in mid-air,  
"Let me just wipe that off for you Brady!"  
Brady took a step back shaking his head,  
"Oh, no I'm not wiping it off, just yet! Thanks for the offer, though, Meems, I've got things to do and places to be so Ciao guys!"  
As Brady walked away he mumbled to himself,  
"I'm gonna wear it like a badge Diva just to watch you squirm!"  
  
~***~  
  
Mrs. Wesley opened the door to find Brady draped across the doorframe.  
"Brady. Won't you come in. Chloe will be down shortly. Oh my heavens what on earth is that on your face?!"  
Brady put a finger to his lips and quietly explained the situation to Nancy. Nancy giggled in appreciation.  
"Oh, Brady you are a brave one to tangle with my ahem sweet little girl! She's not going to like this at all! Oh I have got to let Craig in on this please?"  
Brady shrugged and grinned,  
"Sure why not!"  
Nancy left the room and came back with Craig in tow,  
"Nancy please! I have tons of paper work to catch up on I don't have time for ... Brady ... hmmm that shade rather suits you, I think. What's going on?"  
Nancy whispered in his ear. Craig chuckled.  
"Oh, this should be good!"  
Nancy quirked an eyebrow at Brady,  
"Shall I tell her you're here now?"  
Brady nodded his eyes twinkling,  
"Yeah. We've got reservations for 8 o'clock at Tuscany."  
Nancy giggled,  
"You're really going to do this?"  
Brady gave her a look of pure determination,  
"Yes I am."  
Nancy went to the foot of the stairs and called up,  
"Chloe sweetheart, Brady's here!"  
Her disembodied voice floated down,  
"Okay, I'll be right down!"  
A moment later Chloe descended the stairs beaming when she saw Brady.  
"Hi! Are we all set?"  
Brady was keeping one side of his face from her view.  
"Almost."  
She came to stand beside him and couldn't resist stroking his freshly shaved cheek.  
"Nice."  
Brady turned to look at her full on. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp, she blushed and looked nervously at Nancy and Craig who were barely containing their laughter. She glared at Brady then.  
"Ha ha ha very funny. Go wash it off, Brady, the joke's over."  
Brady looked at her in surprised feigned horror,  
"No way! I'll never wash it off! You'll be famous someday and I'll need proof that I knew the Madame Diva Lane when! I may even have to get you to autograph it for me!"  
Chloe looked into his eyes,  
"Okay, okay, Brady I'm sorry for doing that to you and then leaving you to face your sister, Mimi and Philip. Now will you please go wash that off?"  
Brady smiled sweetly,  
"No. We have to go now or we'll be late for our dinner reservations."  
Chloe was incredulous,  
"You aren't actually walking into Tuscany with that still on your face? I have to look at you across the table all night! Oh my God! That's why you're doing this! You really want to make me pay for earlier not just the lipstick but the ice cream too!"  
Brady winked and smiled at her,  
"And the winner is ..."  
Chloe crossed her arms defiantly.  
"Well, you can just forget it because I'm not going!"  
Brady smiled dangerously and whispered in her ear.  
"Oh yes you are going and you are going to behave yourself! Do you really want to be on my revenge list Diva? This is child's play so far ... don't make me up the ante!"  
Chloe licked her lips and swallowed hard before glancing at him cautiously. She took a deep breath. She chewed the corner of her lip as she thought about what he'd said. She heaved a defeated sigh.  
"Ok fine. I'll go, but first I need to go back upstairs for a minute."  
Brady looked at his watch,  
"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, hurry up Chloe time's a wasting, fifty-five ..."  
Chloe hurried up the stairs with a secret smile on her face and a wicked gleam in her eye. She returned just as Brady was about to head up the stairs to get her. Craig and Nancy hadn't stuck around.  
"Aha, there you are. Thought maybe you had tried locking yourself in your room so you wouldn't have to go."  
Chloe smiled at him,  
"Now why would I do that? I'm the one who wanted to celebrate in the first place! I've decided to take my punishment gracefully and just enjoy myself in spite of it. Shall we?"  
Brady looked at her suspiciously,  
"Why the 180? You're up to something."  
Chloe made a face at him,  
"You're being paranoid and you know it!"  
Brady looked at her pensively,  
"Doesn't mean I'm wrong. Whatever, let's go."  
Chloe preceeded Brady out the front door still grinning the grin of a woman with a secret.  
  
~***~  
  
Maggie greeted Brady politely if a little coolly. She wisely didn't pry about the lipstick kiss on his cheek. She showed them to their table promptly. They settled into their seats and ordered quickly. When the server took the menus away Brady caught Chloe looking at him smiling. His eyebrows knitted together suspiciously,  
"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"  
Her smile widened a fraction,  
"I know you meant it to embarass me and punish me for putting you on the spot and then deserting you, but it's actually kind of growing on me. Usually when we are out together other girls flirt with you and none have so far. I think it's because of that."  
Brady cocked an eyebrow at her,  
"The night is young. Who's to say that some really beautiful girl won't flirt with me yet, in spite of it?"   
Chloe smiled,  
"Yeah, maybe so."  
He smiled back softly and they looked into each others eyes for several moments. Brady broke the silent chat.  
"Okay so I know it's only water but since you can't drink champagne anyway, this will have to do. I propose a toast to you Chloe Lane, may all your dreams reach fruition congratulations on getting a second shot to audition for the Master Class!"  
Brady raised his water glass and clinked it against Chloe's. Chloe smiled and took a sip of her water.  
"Thank you Brady! My turn if you don't mind."  
Brady nodded and raised his glass in preparation.  
Chloe raised her glass and smiled into his soul,  
"I'd like to propose a toast to music and to silver linings. To safe places and to finding in each other what was always missing but remained nameless. May we always know where to look when we feel lost and alone. To me and you, Brady. To us."  
Brady's soul hugged hers as they looked out through their eyes. He nodded solemnly,  
"Yeah. To us, Diva."  
Brady clinked his glass against hers and took a large gulp of his water without breaking their eye connection. The intensity of the moment receded slightly with the arrival of the food. They talked lightly and joked together as they shared their meal. After the server cleared away their empty plates and they had ordered dessert, Chloe reached across the table for Brady's hand. He gave it to her without hesitation and squeezed her fingers as he smiled at her. Chloe smiled back and cleared her throat,  
"Brady, I was wondering. Even though it was my idea and we really never specified, would you mind terribly if I consider this our first date?"  
Brady's face became serious,  
"I would mind terribly if you didn't. Of course the word first implies future ones so am I to understand that there will be at least one more date for us?"  
Chloe smiled her relief,  
"Yeah. At least one more."  
Brady smiled and looked at the other patrons on the dance floor. He rose from his seat and offered his arm to her,  
"Care to dance?"  
Chloe looked up into his face with a teasing grin,  
"Hmmmm. Do I want to be held by the most beautiful man in the room? I think so yes!"  
Brady pouted,  
"Men don't like to be called beautiful."  
She stood and placed her palm on his clean cheek, giving it a couple of gentle pats.  
"Awww. It must be so tough for you, then, being such a beautiful man!"  
Brady glared at her,  
"Fine. Whatever. Let's just go dance ... kiddo."  
Chloe rolled her eyes and breathed an exasperated sigh,  
"Fine! Let's!"  
Brady led her onto the dance floor and she moved into his arms.  
Without saying anything, without even realising the strength of her body language, she had gotten the upper hand. Brady tickled Chloe's waist lightly,  
"Hey cheer up, okay? I was just teasing. I mean come on you're a smart girl. If I actually thought of you as a kid would I date you? No. So if you don't mind I'd like my happy date back."  
Chloe tried to maintain her grumpy expression but a small smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. Another small tickle from Brady tugged the other corner. She looked up at him contritely,  
"Have I mentioned that you look very handsome tonight?"  
Brady grinned,  
"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me! And thank-you. It hasn't escaped my attention either that you are beautiful and radiant tonight, Diva."  
Brady's hand strayed to rest lightly on her hip. His eyes widened in surprise then narrowed suspiciously,  
"Um, Chloe did you forget to wear a vital part of your outfit?"  
Chloe smiled vacantly at him,  
"No. I didn't forget. I didn't have anything that matched my outfit so I decided it was an unnecessary accessory anyway."  
Brady gulped,  
"Oh. A little risquee isn't it? I mean what if a gust of wind blows up your skirt."  
Chloe looked at him,  
"Exactly! It just wouldn't do not to match! I'm so glad you understand."  
Brady's jaw fell open slightly and then his eyes gleamed,  
"Mind telling me exactly when you made this decision?"  
Chloe looked at him and smiled slyly,  
"I believe it was right about the time you said 'up the ante'! Kind of rhymes doesn't it?"  
Brady looked at her in sudden comprehension,  
"Okay lightbulb. This is why you went back upstairs isn't it?"  
Chloe gave him a wry half grin,  
"And the winner is ..."  
Brady chuckled and whispered in her ear,  
"Just how far are we going to carry this, Diva?"  
Chloe pressed herself closer to him and whispered back,  
"So far this is just child's play ... but feel free to up the ante anytime you see fit. Oh, look our desserts have been served! Perfect timing too because I believe this dance is over." Chloe abruptly left Brady standing on the dance floor to go back to their table.  
  
~***~  
  
Brady climbed into the driver's seat of his Jeep and turned to face Chloe.  
"So, do you want me to take you home now?"  
Chloe shook her head slowly,  
"Not really. Could we go to your place for a little while first?"  
Brady seemed surprised,  
"Okay sure. Why? What do you want us to do there?"  
Chloe smiled slightly and shrugged her shoulder,  
"I don't know. Talk. Hang out. Seems to me someone got the Sound of Music DVD for his birthday. I wouldn't mind watching that with you or are you too tired to do it tonight?"  
Brady turned the key in the ignition and the radio came to life ... " Can't pretend that you're only my friend when you're holding my body tight cuz I like the way you're making your move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night I'm gonna make you feel like mine you'll be comin' on home with me yeah yeah yeah Don't you know you've got it and you know I want it..."  
He smiled over at her,  
"No, I'm up for it! It's a really great idea! I've been waiting for you to watch it with me."  
Chloe smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
He returned her smile,  
"Yeah."  
  
~***~  
  
As the credits rolled Chloe was fully reclined on the sofa with her head on the arm rest. Her lower thighs, backs of her knees and upper calves were draped across Brady's lap. His hand rested on the bare skin just above her knee closest to him. His thumb was lightly caressing her. With his other hand he used the remote control to turn off the DVD and tv and he turned on the radio ...  
"... Couldn't baby you and I be better friends? Don't you think it's time we went a bit further oh yeah every night when we say good-bye how can I help looking in your eyes wondering why that you and I haven't hit it can we get it on kinda faded but I'm feeling alright thinkin about makin my move tonight ..."  
Suddenly Brady moved her legs off of him and stood up. He hauled her to her feet and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he headed for the spiral staircase,  
"That's it I can't take it anymore!"  
Chloe flailed her fists in futility against his back,  
"Brady what are you doing? Put me down! I mean it Brady!"  
When he reached the top of the stairs, he stepped down into his bedroom and dumped her unceremoniously on the foot of his bed,  
"Stay put!"  
He went into his bathroom and she heard water running. Bewildered as to why he had brought her up to his bedroom she nevertheless took the opportunity to look around ... from her seated position at the foot of his bed. She smiled happily when she saw the glass globe she'd given him on his nightstand. Just then Brady came out of the bathroom with a determined look on his face. He strode over to her purposefully and knelt at her feet. He brought his hand out from behind his back and handed her the object in it.  
Chloe looked at it still bewildered,  
"I don't understand Brady. What is this for?"  
Brady inched closer and placed a hand on either side of her waist as he looked her in the eye,  
"You are the reason it's there so you can damn well wash it off for me!"  
Chloe giggled in final understanding. She reached for his chin and turned his stained cheek to her view. She used the hot soapy washcloth he'd handed her to gently wipe away the lipstick.  
"There! All clean! Am I forgiven yet?"  
Brady scowled at her,  
"Not quite. Stay right there; you aren't finished yet!"  
Brady stood up and went back into the bathroom with the now soiled washcloth. When he came out of the bathroom he handed her two other objects. Chloe looked at the objects then up at Brady.  
"You can't be serious. Brady, I've never done this before. What if I do it wrong? What if it hurts?"  
Brady knelt down at her feet again.  
"I'm completely serious, and don't worry these things are practically fail safe, so it shouldn't hurt at all."  
Raising skeptical eyebrows Chloe proceeded to put it on him.  
"There. Are you sure about this other part? Maybe you should do it."  
Brady shook his head.  
"Nope, I want you to do it. I won't forgive you until you do."  
Chloe gulped nervously as she dragged the disposable razor through the foam she'd just placed on his cheek where her kiss had been. When she was done she caressed the area in wonder.  
"I did it. Far as I can tell no nicks. Did it hurt at all?"  
Brady smiled gently at her,  
"Not even a little bit."  
Chloe saw him move in closer and she knew. It was actually going to happen this time. His lips were so soft on hers and yet it turned her insides to liquid fire. Her lips parted and they moved in closer to each other deepening the kiss. Chloe's fingers slid into his hair as though they belonged there. She opened her mouth wider for him and they tenderly caressed each others tongues. Brady slowed them down gently. Their deep kiss tapered off to become several long, slow, sensual, lip-tugging kisses. He had one hand on her lower back and one hand on the back of her neck underneath her hair. He closed his eyes and rested his temple against hers as he attempted to regain control of his heartrate and breath. Still a little breathless herself she asked,  
"So does this mean I'm finally forgiven?"  
Brady pulled back and held her face in his palms. He smiled and kissed her again lingeringly. He looked into her eyes as the kiss ended,  
"Completely."  
Chloe smiled and narrowed suspicious eyes at him,  
"So was all this just a ploy to get me into your bedroom so you could kiss me properly?"  
Brady raised his eyebrows at her and winked,  
"I don't know, Chloe. You tell me. You're the one who kissed my cheek today and started the ball rolling. Was it all just a ploy for you to end up in my room so I could kiss you properly?"  
Chloe laughed out loud,  
"It absolutely was! Afterall, I do have to practice getting my own way for when I'm really a Diva!"  
Brady laughed and pulled her close again,  
"In my opinion you really are one, already! It suits me just fine too because you getting your own way has definitely worked in my favor so far!"  
Chloe smiled flirtatiously at him and pulled him by his shirt collar towards her.  
"You need to stop talking now because you see this Diva is nowhere near finished getting her own way!" Chloe claimed Brady's kiss again. Brady pulled back and looked at her in all seriousness,  
"One question Chloe. Are we in the potential ballpark here?"  
Chloe smiled shaking her head,  
"No, Brady, I think it's gone way past the potential ballpark. I love you."  
Brady let out a long sigh of relief,  
"Whew! That's the best news because I'm telling you unrequited love sucks! I love you, my Diva. Now what was it you were saying about a Diva getting her own way?"  
Chloe smiled,  
"That's two questions but I'm feeling generous so I'll answer you anyway." She pulled him onto the bed on top of her as her lips showed his how a Diva gets her own way.  
  
A/N: No, folks, I am so sorry but they would not make love. Broe are not ready for that step yet. Thank-you. ;) FM  
  
To be continued as the need arises! ;)  
  
Meaning the next time DOOL puts Broe at an interesting crossroads and I have a clue about where I would like them to go with it, I will write another one similar to this!  
  
  
Song lyrics credit: Faded by SoulDecision  
  
BTW, this fic is dedicated to you Karma! :) 


End file.
